Notice Me
by Sadainea
Summary: Hermione runs into an old acquaintance at a club one night. Who is it? And what happens when the attraction is mutual? One-shot complete smut.


A/N – Just a little idea I had while I was at the club one night. Completely no beta so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading guys. This is just a filler while I work out my others. As always I appreciate all reviews and thanks anyone who sends me messages or otherwise. No plans for this one to continue at all.

The thumping rhythm accented by the heavy bass of the music, directed the motion of her hips.

Sweat poured off her forehead in salty beads that clung to her hair. The same liquid made her low-cut belly shirt cling to her curves and her breasts and abdomen glisten. As she swung her hips to the beat, she lifted her arms and her magically straightened hair brushed sensually along her skin. Her eyes were closed and her hips rolled to the music.

Losing herself in the dance, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until calloused hands wrapped around her waist and drug her backwards into a second pair of grinding hips. Soft lips touched her neck and trailed up towards her ear. Her sweat slickened body glided against that of her new partners. Nimble fingers tangled in the stranger's soft, short hair. They moved in perfect sync with each other even though she had no idea who she danced with.

A slower tune began to play over the speakers in the club. They slowed to follow the pace. Strong arms encircled her waist as they swayed. Her head leaned back against her stranger's shoulder and she felt lips ghost over her own should and under her jaw.

"What do you say we get out of here?" a passion roughened, familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Spinning around quickly she stared up into eyes that, in the past, she had always thought were a dull yellow. Now, under the pulsing and dancing, neon lights, she realized that the eyes she was staring at were actually gold. Hair that she previously thought was grey, was in fact a beautiful silver to match the gold tones in her eyes.

Rolanda Hooch stared down at the gorgeous brunette in her arms. Hermione Granger had always fascinated her. The trouble she got into while she was in school and the tales of her adventures with Harry Potter were practically legendary through all of wizarding England and much of the rest of the magical world. Though her own class hadn't been one that the young woman was particularly adept in, she had still taken notice of her.

Hermione merely nodded, unable to make the words in her head become vocal answers. A rough palm touched her own as the older woman entwined their fingers.

Rolanda quickly but gently tugged her hand and pulled her off the dance floor and toward the exit. Turning a corner she dragged the younger woman down an alley nest to the club, shoved her back against the wall, and braced her elbows on either side of Hermione's head, well-muscled body pressing her back into the stone.

Chocolate met gold and a passionate awareness sparked between them. They stared at each other for long moments and Hermione took the chance to really look at the woman in front of her. Years of Quidditch had hardened the muscle hidden beneath gentle curves and soft skin. Gold eyes darkened with passion, studied her face closely. Her silver hair, which was normally spiked, fell around her face in gentle waves that Hermione ached to run her fingers through again. Reaching up, she pushed a lock of hair away from Rolanda's face.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she leaned forward to whisper in the older woman's ear.

A growl erupted from Hooch's throat and she grabbed the hair at the back of Hermione's head, making the brunette gasp as she pulled down, tilting her face up and capturing the young witch's lips with her own. She gently bit down on a full bottom lip and, when the mouth she was kissing opened in a sort of half groan half gasp, she slipped her tongue inside.

Hermione moaned as the older witch very gently made love to her mouth. The careful push and pull, give and take, of the tongue brushing against her own made her dizzy. Arousal spread through her limbs and spiked back into her lower belly. Sharp pinpricks dragged up her side as Hooch used the nails of her free hand to scratch the skin she found as she dragged the brunette's shirt up. Hermione groaned loudly, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back against the wall.

Rolanda Hooch was a smart woman and took this as the opportunity it was. She attacked the newly exposed flesh with lips tongue and teeth eliciting delicious moans and sighs from the woman she had trapped. Thinking quickly she trailed her lips over the flesh beneath them and up to an exposed ear.

"I don't suppose you want to apparate us to your place, instead of finishing this in an alley." She whispered, biting gently on the young woman's earlobe. "Not that I am complaining mind you." Both hands ran down Hermione's sides to her hips, then down further to her thighs. Grasping tightly she immediately and slowly lifted until strong leg were wrapped around her waist.

Instinctually Hermione let her legs wind around her soon-to-be lover. Closing her eyes tight she focused on the bedroom of her cottage. She felt the tell-tale pull of apparation behind her belly button just before the two of them toppled over onto her bed. Looking up at the gorgeous woman above her, she leaned up and meshed their lips together once more.

What followed was a very quick divesting of clothing and rather frantic tumbling around as each tried to climb into each other's skin. Realizing she was fighting a losing battle in attempting to wrestle her lover to the bed, Hermione gave up and allowed herself to sink into the depth of feelings that Rolanda was showing her.

The younger witch's fingers were tangled in the elder's soft hair, holding in place as she suckled a pink nipple. Hooch's hands were tracing patterns of fire over her skin as they traveled lower, down her bare body. She arched against Rolanda when the Quidditch coach bit down on the sensitive flesh, her spine gracefully curving off the mattress. The older witch's mouth shifted leaving a trail of molten saliva in the valley between her breasts as she latched on to the neglected nub. Hermione cried out, writhing beneath her ministrations.

Rolanda suckled the inside of her lover's breast, leaving a dark red, almost purple mark before flattening her tongue over an erect nipple. She released it with a quiet pop and moved back over the younger woman. She hesitated a moment, and both used the opportunity to gaze at the other's body. Rolanda saw a lithe, lean body, riddled with various scars from the war, an elegant swan-like neck, a pale flat stomach, and hard muscled thighs before her eyes latched on to neatly trimmed curls that rested at the apex.

Hermione gazed at the incredible woman above her. Her beautiful face powerful shoulders, hard planed stomach, and a clean shaven mound just above formidable thighs. Every inch of this woman screamed elegance and a commanding authority that could turn anyone's head. Hermione whimpered at the thought of having this woman. And Goddess did she want to have her.

Rolanda leaned down, bracing all of her weight on her forearms, nuzzling Hermione's cheek. She kissed down her neck, to her shoulder, then to the hollow at the base of the young witch's throat, feeling the rapid pulse of Hermione's heartbeat beneath her lips. Her hands traveled slowly south, down her young lover's body toward the apex of her thighs.

Hermione shuddered at the heat in her lover's fingers as they sank into the wet heat between her legs. Her back arched sharply off the bed as two of those same digits slid inside her tight channel. A sharp scream tore from her throat as they were slowly dragged back out then roughly slammed back into her. A brutal pace was set and she could do nothing but scream in pleasure and thrash wildly, caught in the throes of their passion.

The older witch marveled at the sight of her lover. In all her years she had never seen a more beautiful sight than Hermione Granger as she came apart in her arms. She could feel the young witch's walls tightening around her fingers and knew that she was close. Smiling to herself she slid down and before the brunette could shift away, had her tongue flattened against her hardened and overly sensitive clit.

Hermione shrieked and fell over the edge into a sea of pleasure that she couldn't hope to stay afloat in. Her entire body shook. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. All she could do was hover in a passion induced land of bliss.

Rolanda carefully moved back up and slid onto the mattress next the Hermione as she came down from her ecstasy high. Once the young woman caught her breath, she turned on her side and curled into the older witch's body, nuzzling her nose into her neck. The older witch wrapped both arms around the younger, and pulled her closer. She buried her nose in the fragrant although sweaty, brunette hair.

Hermione shifted and smiled up at her lover. "Can I ask you a question?" She whispered.

"Anything."

"First, what do I call you now?" she asked.

Rolanda chuckled. "Well I don't think titles or formal names are really necessary anymore, so why don't you try calling me Ro. All of my friends do, and considering what I just did, I think you, of all people right now have that right."

"Ok. So, why me? I mean of all the people in that club tonight, why did you choose to take me home?" Hermione laid her head in the crook of Rolanda's shoulder and listened to her steady heartbeat.

"Because, I noticed you, Hermione. Years ago, before the war, before your fame, I noticed you. You were brilliant, beautiful. Your fourth year, at the Yule ball, you were radiant. I swear, I wished that I was Krum. I wanted to be the one dancing with you, holding you. When I saw you at the club tonight, while it was coincidence, I couldn't let that opportunity go. And now that I have you, Hermione, I am not at all inclined to let you go." The silver haired witch said. "Why did you _let_ me take you home?"

Hermione rolled over on top of her lover and kissed down her neck to the fluttering pulse-point at the hollow of her throat. She heard Rolanda gasp and felt her toss her head back and kissed her way down her chest to her breasts. "Because you noticed me. You saw me, when everyone else saw 'Harry Potter's best friend'. You saw past the war hero, and the brains of the 'Trio'. You saw me. I knew that you saw me."

Ro was gasping for breath as Hermione's mouth tortured her nipples. "Why…why didn't you…didn't you say anything?" she whispered between short breaths.

"I couldn't." came the response as Hermione tongued her belly button. "Student teacher relationships are forbidden." That wicked tongue splayed over the crevices of her hips and down her thighs. "I couldn't take the risk of you ending up in Azkaban because of my lust. Hopefully, with this new development in our relationship, that lust, can develop into something more." Her nose nudged through the soft hair that covered her mound. Hermione heard her whimper with need and slowly, teasingly ran her tongue through her slit, taking in her first taste of the older woman. It was addictive. Sweet and tangy. A new craving that she hoped would last a life time. "Now as much as I am enjoying this conversation, I believe I owe you an orgasm." She punctuated this statement with a firm thrust of two of her long fingers into Rolanda's soaked channel.

"God yes!" The older woman shouted, back curving, hips thrusting against the hand buried between her thighs, hands fisting in the sheets. She could feel the promised release already building as that talented tongue drew random shapes over her clit. When it hit, she was surprised by the force of it. She knew that Hermione would be the best lover but she wasn't aware of how amazing a night with her would be. She had never felt such an orgasm before and it was one experience that she was determined to have again and again and again, preferably for the rest of her life.

Hermione crawled up next to her lover and laid down half on top of her. "You noticed me." She whispered as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N – Thanks for reading! Love you all! You're all amazing and completely incredible people!


End file.
